kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyramids of Peril
Pyramids of Peril is a level in Kid Chameleon. Walkthrough This level is a linear, straightforward left to right traversal. Maniaxe can be found in the first non hidden prize block you encounter. (The bottom, leftmost one) Micromax is in the last (topmost) one. After jumping across the two spike floored areas with the moving platforms, (the last one which forces you to crawl through a narrow passage if you’re not Micromax) you’re given a choice between the low road and the high road. There is an ankh in the third prize block on the high road, and a clock in the seventh block. The low road has Micromax and a clock. Finally, you’ll reach the end of the level, where you are forced to take the prize block containing Iron Knight, since there is no other way to reach the flag other than to break through the floor. Every single prize block on the way to the flag contains a diamond. Secrets *Above the rock blocks at the beginning of the level are hidden blocks. The rightmost one contains an ankh, the rest contain diamonds. *The first drop after the set of shooter blocks contains prize blocks to the left above a teleporter back to Elsewhere 8. The leftmost one contains a coin. *The teleporter to Elsewhere 8 allows you to loop back and forth between this level and Elsewhere 8 for as long as you wish. Since Maniaxe is available on this level, if you are extremely patient, you can collect diamonds and use Maniaxe’s diamond power to give yourself life after life. It will take 50 dimonds each time, so you'll have to teleport back and forth 2 to 3 times per extra life. It is unknown if the developers intended for this to be possible. Bug In the upper-right corner of this level, there is a lone Prize block that contains an Iron Knight helmet. You must currently be wearing a Micromax helmet and collect the Iron Knight helmet in a position, such that, when your character expands from a 1x1 block to 1x2 blocks, he expands into the above Rock block. Rather than the game giving you a crush death, it will instead throw you off the screen, beyond the right margin! Once you are beyond the screen, and continue to press the right button, you will start to hear the Evanescent block disappearance sound effect at a non-stop rate (which is really odd). The game speed will also become significantly slower. To get out of the right margin, just press the left button, and you'll be out with no problem. Although, when doing this, if you manage to fall down in the wall below the Rock blocks to the left, the game will crash completely and you will need to reboot the system. Early Elevators This tip allows you to save about 12 seconds of speedrun time, by getting through a crawlspace, via a certain platform sequence, earlier than usual. To pull this off, you must begin the level with a Cyclone helmet, which can be acquired from Elsewhere 1, Devil's Marsh 2, or Elsewhere 8. First, you must begin running as soon as you enter the level. A split-second after falling off the first dropoff, you must press the C button once to start spinning, precisely so that you land on the head of the first Goat. Next, frantically tap the C button, so that you can fly between a diagonal row of five Prize blocks, and an upward slope (do not touch either one!). After, you will come up to some large rows of Shooter blocks and Prize blocks. As you're flying, tap one of the Shooter blocks to initiate the chain reaction, and the third Goat in this level will be waiting for you. Try to gain a second bounce by jumping off this third Goat, and if done correctly, you will notice that you've gained a tremendous speed boost. Fly past the cloud through the next two chambers, and be sure not to hit anything along the way! When you reach the end of the third room, you should see the platform that allows you to get through the top crawlspace arrive, just at the same time you do. From here, you may progress through the level as you like. Trivia * This level marks the first appearance of two new enemies, the Goat and the Cloud. Category:Levels Category:Stage 2 Category:Desert levels